


When the waves hit the sand

by YUGottaBeSoRood



Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, F/M, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pidge doesn't understand emotions, Pidge isn't as dumb as she humans think, Prince Lance (Voltron), pidge is a mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood
Summary: Lance, a prince, decided to sail the sea as he always loved to do when a terrible storm hit his boat. But right under his nose, was the kingdom of mermaids and one of them being, Pidge. Her father was no other than the King Sam Triton, ruler of seas. His daughter always loved the Surface. She somehow stumbles upon the ship and saves the prince. But Lotor has other plans. He wants to get revenge for what happened to him because of the King of merpeople and ends up getting his revenge by tricking Pidge in a deal. She somehow ends up on the Surface and has to make the prince fall in love with her so she can get back both her tail and voice back. Will she manage to do it? Or will she fail and die? What will happen when accidently she ends up falling in love with the prince as well?
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035456
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the Little Mermaid script.

Ah, the sea. Such a beautiful place, isn't it? The fish, the birds, the breeze, the ships. Speaking of ships. Here comes one right now, from the fog, the ship appears crashing through the waves. Sailors are singing and you can hear their joyous tune:

" _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_  
_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_  
_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you_  
_In mysterious fathoms below._ "

Went the song as the sailors happily worked on the deck. But on the ship was also someone else. Prince Lance, his dog, Max, and his right hand man, Coran. 

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face... a perfect day to be at sea!" Lance said, grinning. A disgusting vomiting sound came from next to him. Lance scrunched his face up and face-palmed. Coran was sea-sick again. 

"Oh yes... delightful..." Coran added as he was leaning over the edge, puking. One of the sailors chuckled. 

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood." Lance raised a brow, intrigued by his words. 

"King Triton?" Lance asked, his eyes twinkling knowing that some story was about to unfold. 

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Added another sailor. Lance hummed, taking the information in. 

"Merpeople! Lance, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense!" Coran said as he started to come back to his senses. Lance frowned. 

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." The second sailor said back to him.

"Heave. ho. Heave, ho.  
In mysterious fathoms below." The sailors continued singing their joyous tune. 

And he wasn't wrong as underneath the ship stood the big blue ocean and inside the ocean was the Kingdom of the merpeople. Merpeople were magical creatures. Some of them could even change forms such as transforming into fish or sea creatures. Not all possessed this power and truly, no royal did. The royals had far more ancient and royal magic running through their veins. But that is a thing for later. Merpeople was our subject. They were all converging on a great undersea palace, filling concert hall inside as it was time for the big concert, Shiro, the King's right hand man, will be holding where the princesses (leaving out the prince that couldn't sing even if his life depended on it) will be the main attraction. Fanfare ensues. A merman steps forward. 

"Ahem . . . His royal highness, King Triton! And his royal son, Prince Matt!" The servant called as Sam and Matt came into view, entering dramatically. Everyone cheers. Matt chuckles. 

"Could get used to the attention~" His father smacks him over the head. He shrugs. 

"Deserved that..." He recognizes. 

"And presenting the distinguished court composer and king's right hand man, Takashi Shirogane and his brother, Keith Kogane!" The merman said. The two came out as well, dramatically. 

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Shiro." Sam said. Shiro chuckled. 

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters - they will be spectacular!" Matt smiled. 

"Yes, and especially my little Pidgey!" Matt added. Shiro nodded. 

"Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice..." Keith rolled his eyes. 

"If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Shiro's eyes widened and he smacks the younger one. 

"Keith!" Shiro said between his teeth. He proceeds to podium and begins to direct orchestra. The daughters all start singing on stage. 

"Ah, we are the daughters of Triton.  
Great father who loves us and named us well:  
Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana.  
And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,  
Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you,  
To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell,  
She's our sister, Kati--" Everyone froze and the music stopped. The princesses all gasped. 

"KATIEEEEEE!" The King yells in annoyance. Matt and Keith start snickering and Shiro groans, face-palming. Pidge however was out exploring with Hunk. She loved exploring with him. 

"Pidge, wait for me..." Hunk said as she was swimming ahead of him. They were heading towards a ship-wreck. 

"Hunk! Hurry up!" She called. Hunk frowned at her. 

"You know I can't swim that fast." Pidge shushed him by putting a finger to his mouth. Hunk looked unimpressed. 

"There it is. Isn't it fantastic?" Pidge said, pointing at the ship-wreck. Hunk hissed as he noticed how creepy it look. The rotten wood, the empty and dark place inside? Nuh-uh. Hell no. 

"Yeah...sure...it - it's great. Now let's get outta here." Hunk said, trying to leave. Pidge grabbed him by the shoulder and scoffed. 

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" She asked, amused. Hunk scoffed and looked away. 

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err...it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." Hunk pretends to cough viciously. Pidge face-palms. 

"We're underwater you idiot." Hunk frowns and coughs again. Pidge sighs. 

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks." She says as she finds a broken window and enters through it. Hunk nods. 

"Ok...Yeah...you go. I'll stay and---What?! Sharks! PIDGE! WAIT!" Hunk said, hurrying inside after her. The ship-wreck was a wreck after all...so it didn't surprise Hunk at how creepy it was. He tried to go in fully but he was stuck in the porthole. 

"Pidge...I can't...I mean- Pidge just help!" She starts laughing at him, turning around. Pidge was a shorter mermaid. She was however beautiful, there's no denying that. Even with short hair that was up tp her chin, thanks to her rebellious nature, she still had those beautiful hazel eyes, the pale skin and the freckles. Hunk was her best friend and had Shay...but there wasn't denying his best friend that was a royal was a stunning girl. She also had the brains. She acts all confused and goes to ask that stupid seagull for information but they both know Pidge already knows what half of these stuff are. Hunk was a cute goofy guy. Pidge liked him. He had darker skin and dark hair and eyes with an orange bandana that he always loved. She couldn't understand how he could wear clothes underwater. But at this point? He transformed with it so many times she's pretty sure it's skin. He could change forms and change into a fish. Pidge liked that power. Only if her family would have possessed it too. But Hunk was also excited about the fact his best friend was a freaking princess. And terrified. The guards aren't so friendly around someone casually approaching a princess to hug them. Nor was here father...Thank god for her brother, Matt, who knew him AND Shay to assure her father he had no bad intentions. He cared for Pidge like a little sister. A little ANNOYING sister at times since, here he was, being pulled out of a porthole of a wrecked ship, but a sister nonetheless. 

"Pidge, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Hunk asked after he was finally free. Pidge scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Hunk, don't be such a guppy." Hunk frowned. 

"I'm not a guppy. This is great - I mean, I really love this." Hunk said, looking around. He started walking and was heading straight for the skeleton of a dead sailor. 

"Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH!! PIDGE!" Hunk said, running away towards his petite friend, swimming forward, and hiding behind her. Pidge looked at him, unimpressed. 

"Uh-huh...You ok there, Hunk?" He chuckled warily. 

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay..." Pidge snorted and started swimming away. Hunk followed her. 

"Hey look! I found something!" Pidge said as she hurried inside what seemed like the captain's room. She picked up the silver object and smirked, twirling it around.

"Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?" Pidge snorted. 

"Remember how i told you food needs to be cooked on the surface thanks to the weak and non-magical immunitary system of humans? Well, they don't eat with their hands. They eat using silverware like this...I think this is a fork." Pidge said, examining it Hunk frowned. 

"That information not even Scuttle will know. Why do you keep visiting that old guy..." Pidge frowned. 

"He's just lonely. Let him have his fun, ok?" Pidge took the fork and put it in her bag of things. Hunk was watching her, eager to just leave this god forsaken place. She looks back and sees a pipe. 

"Oohh!" She swims towards it, her green tail swaying slightly as she picks it up. Hunk frowns. That's when he hears a slight rumbling sound. He turns around, his yellow tail almost hitting something. 

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Hunk asks, panicked. But Pidge was distracted by the object. 

"What a cool pipe...I guess you smoke using this...But won't this harm someone's lungs...??" Pidge hummed as she inspected it. Hunk sighed, knowing she was too absorbed into her findings. 

"Pidgeeeee." Hunk whined. She rolled her eyes. 

"Hunk, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." Pidge assures him. Hunk turns around towards the window of the room and screams. There was a big shark watching them. 

"AAHHHH!! Run!! Run!! We're gonna die!!" Pidge turns to him and gasps. The shark bites through the window and chases them around. Pidge's bag gets hanged but she just manages to save it in time from it to get eaten as well as her. They head for porthole. 

"Oh No!!" Hunk exclaims as he is stuck again in the porthole of the window. Pidge's eyes widen. 

"HUNK! TURN TO A FISH!" He takes a deep breath and turns to a big fish. A yellow fish with orange stripes. Pidge manages to push him and and go through just as the shark crashes through. They go round and round. Hunk gets knocked silly but Pidge saves him and traps shark. His head gets stuck in an anchor and the two friends sigh in relief. Hunk turns towards the shark and sticks his tongue out. 

"You big bully." He then blows a raspberry at him and the shark tries to bite him. He yelps and swims behind Pidge. She snorts. 

"You really are a guppy, Hunk." Pidge says, laughing as they both swim away. They were going to a seagull that supposedly knew everything. He was sitting on his small bit of crashed boat and was looking around with his telescope that he got from the crash. That's when he spotted Pidge and Hunk resurfacing the waters. Looking through the telescope the wrong way, he starts shouting: 

"Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow!" Pidge snorted when he looked without the telescope and blinked in surprise that she was actually so close. 

"Whoa, what a swim!" The seagull exclaimed. Hunk chuckled and Pidge sighed. 

"Scuttle! Look what we found." Pidge said as he showed him the fork and pipe

"Yeah-- we were in this sunken ship-- it was really creepy!" Hunk said. 

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." He picks up the fork and gasps.

"Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual." The seagull says. Hunk looks at Pidge, askingly. She shakes her head, telling him that it was actually a very common object. 

"What? What is it?" Pidge says, pretending to not know it's purpose. 

"It's a dinglehopper--!" Pidge looked unimpressed and corrects him. 

"Fork." 

"It's a fork! Humans use these little babies...to straighten their hair out." Pidge smiles and leans on the stone the small part of the ship the seagull turned into a nest was. 

"That's a brush, actually." The bird pays no attention to her. Hunk snickers at that. 

"See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - viola! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Pidge and Hunk watch, smiling at the old bird, as he combs his feathers with the fork. 

"A dinglehopper! Wow!" Pidge says, taking it back, pretending to be impressed. Hunk kept snickering. Pidge elbows him in the ribs. 

"What about that one?" Hunk asks, pushing forward the pipe. 

"Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." Pidge lets her head rest on her hand. 

"A pipe." 

"A PIPE!" The seagull exclaims. Hunk covers his mouth with his fist to not burst into laughter. It was always funny to see Pidge correct the poor bird as he was explaining stuff he didn't fully understand and only caught glances at when he flew around. 

"Oohhh." Both Pidge and Hunk said, pretending to not know what it was. Hunk remembered something about smoking? from when he was back on the ship-wreck. 

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Scuttle took the pipe and blew into it, making bubbles out of the residual stuff in it from both the ocean and when the humans used it. Pidge snorted. 

"That's a saxophone..." Pidge said, face-palming. Hunk started chuckling, lightly, as the seagull stared confused. Then Pidge's face turned into a scowl. 

"Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" Pidge said slapping her face. Hunk hisses, remembering as well. 

"The concert was today?" Hunk asks, panicked. He was doomed to become shark food. 

"Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." Scuttle mumbled at the pipe. Pidge snatched it from him and shoved it in her bag as well as the fork. 

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Scuttle." Pidge said. The bird waved as the two merpeople started swimming away. 

"Anytime sweetie, anytime." And as Pidge and Hunk swam back, someone was watching from the shadow, using dark magic on two eels. Lotor. A merman with octopus legs and dark magical powers. He watched as the princess and her best friend were swimming back and smirked. 

"eeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me...wasted away to practically nothing-- banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam!" The two eels swam to her, turning away from the crack where they were watching Pidge and Hunk.

"I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Triton's undoing...." Lotor said with a cruel chuckle as he put his fingers against each other, a dark look on his face. 

* * *

The palace throne room where Pidge is being admonished. Yup...she missed the whole concert and her father was furious. Keith, Shiro and Matt were there as well. 

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Her father said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Pidge bit her lip as Hunk was in his fish form, half hiding behind Pidge. 

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I--" Pidge tried to say, but was cut off. Matt winced internally at that. She really messed up. 

"As a result of your careless behavior--" But then Sam was cut off by Shiro. 

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Sam looked at his right hand man and sighed, continuing. 

"- the entire celebration was, er--....hmm..." Sam contemplated on how to put it. Shiro frowned. Keith came forward, yelling. 

"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you, Shiro is the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" 

"I am?" Shiro asked. 

"He is?" The King and Matt asked. Keith was fuming in rage. Sheesh wasn't he protective...Wasn't Shiro the older brother?? 

"But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and--" Hunk tried to say. Pidge face-palmed as he said seagull. 

"Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Her father yelled, Pidge and Hunk both shrunk and Matt gasped, looking at Pidge. 

"Nothing happened..." Pidge mumbled. Her father snarled, his face being overtaken by rage. 

"Oh, Katie, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!" Her father said. Pidge frowned. 

"Dad, they're not barbarians!" Pidge told him. 

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?" Hunk gasped and put his hands around his neck. Matt hissed. 

"I'm eighteen years old - I'm not a child anymore!" Pidge told him back. 

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Pidge's mouth opened in shock. How dared he?!

"But if you would just listen--" She tried to talk with him, to reason rationally. 

"Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Pidge snarled and turned away. Hunk looked after her. 

"Pidge! Wait!" Hunk started swimming after her. Keith scoffed. 

"Hm! Teenagers...They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Keith said. Matt and Shiro looked at each other. 

"You're a teenager as well, Keith." Shiro told him. He scoffed. 

"Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her?" Her father asked. Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

"Definitely not. Why, if Pidge was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control." Keith said, nodding along to himself. Shiro, Matt and Sam looked at each other. 

"You're absolutely right, Keith." Sam said with a smirk. Shiro and Matt chuckled. 

"Of course." Keith agreed, puffing his chest. 

"Katie needs constant supervision." Sam said, tapping his chin. 

"Constant." Keith agreed again. Matt and Shiro snorted. 

"Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble." The King said as he looked at Keith with a knowing look. 

"All the time." Keith agreed. The King smirked and turned to Keith. 

"And YOU are just the person to do it." Keith said. 

"Wah...?" Keith said, blinking in surprise. Soon enough, he was walking down the corridor, after Pidge, in his crab form. 

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies with Shiro-- not tagging along after some headstrong princess--" That's when he noticed Pidge and Hunk swimming away. 

"What is that girl up to?" Keith muttered as he watched them swim away. He decided to follow them. He swims after Hunk and Pidge and sees them getting to a covered cave. Hunk pushes the rock away and let's Pidge go in first, then goes inside as well, letting the rock roll back slowly. 

"No you don't!" Keith said as he swam faster and then managed to get in right before the door closed. He barely makes it into cave and sees Pidge's collection. The cove was covered from top to bottom by different objects from plates to paintings to silverware, telescopes and books. 

"Huh...?" Keith muttered as he hid behind some of the objects in his small form. Hunk swam next to Pidge who was twirling the pipe around and put her fork in a candle holder. 

"Pidge, you ok?" 

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad. Humans are so...Intriguing! Look at all this stuff. They somehow invent all these things to make life so much easier on the surface! Look at this hourglass!" Pidge sighs and lets her head lean on her hand. 

"Well you sure know a lot about them..." Pidge chuckled. 

"I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty, Hunk. I read so much I practically understand how a lot of things work. I am more impressed about the fact my books didn't disintegrate yet...But hey, mermaid magic does quite the miracle to books." She looked up and Hunk looked up as well at a small hole in the ceiling. 

"You don't say...??" Pidge smirked. 

"I wanna be where the people are! I wanna see these working properly in their own world! Not read about mechanisms and never get to actually use them! I actually have ideas to invent some stuff as well! I want to walk, dance, jump and explore!" Pidge said, bouncing up. Hunk chuckled. 

"You're a curious one, Pidge. I'll give you that." Keith leaned forward and accidently slipped from his place, hitting a few things in his fall. 

"KEITH?!" Both Pidge and Hunk say, panicked. Keith snarls at her and starts untangling himself from a necklace he hit from her jewelry box. 

"Pidge-- what, are you mad? How could you-- what is all this?!!" Keith yelled. Pidge chuckled warily. 

"It, err, it's just my collection...." Pidge said, rubbing her neck, awkwardly. 

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D---" Pidge covered his mouth. 

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Hunk said with wide eyes. 

"Oh, please, Keith, he would never understand!" Pidge said, slowly taking her hand away. The merman, turned into a crab, frowned. 

"Pidge... You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink--" Keith tried to reason, when suddenly, a big shadow covered the light. Pidge and Hunk looked up. 

"What do you suppose--...Pidge??" All three swam up and when they resurfaced, Pidge's eyes widened. 

"A SHIP!" She said, excitedly. From the ship, singing and cheering as well as fire-works were being launched. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" Hunk yelped, hiding behind Pidge, turning into a fish in fear. Pidge chuckled. 

"Fire-works!" Pidge said with a gasp. 

"Jumping jellyfish! PIDGE! Please come back!" Pidge started swimming towards the ship, eager to see what was happening closer. 

"PIDGE!" Hunk called after her as well. She jumps and hangs onto the side of the ship, looking on the deck. There she sees the sailors dancing and singing, playing different instruments. Pidge smiled. 

"How cute." She whispered as she watched them dance. She then noticed the dog. Max. He made his way towards her, sniffing her and then started barking excitedly, licking her cheek. 

"Hey there, buddy!" She chuckled as she ruffled the hair on his head. Suddenly someone whistled. 

"Max, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Max? Good boy." Was a boy. he had dark skin and dark hair with beautiful dark blue eyes. Pidge raised a brow. 

"Huh. Not bad looking." Pidge mumbled. Suddenly she heard someone calling her. 

"Pidge? PIDGE!"Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?" Pidge hissed, almost losing her balance. She looked back to see the seagull. 

"Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you cawing!" The seagull gasped. 

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" she snarls and grabs his beak, pulling him down into hiding. 

"Don't be stupid and shut your beak!" The seagull made a zipping motion and Pidge sighed, letting him go. 

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh- And that one there even has darker skin like Hunk! Maybe a bit darker though..." Pidge said, tapping her chin in thought. Scuttle scratched the top of his head. 

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Pidge face-palmed, realizing he was talking about the dog. 

"Not that, ya dummy! That's a dog! The one playing the flute." Scuttle looked confused. 

"Flute?" And he was playing the flute and dancing with his dog. Pidge then realized she had to use the stupid name. 

"The one playing the snarfblat?" Scuttle gasped. 

"Ohhhhh." Suddenly, a man with ginger hair and a funny mustache came. 

"Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Lance with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Pidge whistled lowly. 

"Well would you look at that...He's a prince and it's also his birthday? Lucky boy, huh?" Pidge said, leaning forward a bit to look better as all the sailors cheered and laughed. Lance, the boy Pidge eyed earlier, chuckled. 

"Ah, Coran-- y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Lance said, chuckling. There was a big thing covered by a sheet that had a bow on it. 

"I know. Happy birthday, Lance!" The man pulled the sheet and Pidge stared in disbelief. She snorted and started laughing with Scuttle. The present was a big gaudy statue of Lance. Max growls at it.

"Oh boy...I take back the lucky thing. Jesus..." She says, snorting. The seagull chuckles. 

"Gee, Coran. It's, err, it's, err - it's really something...." Lance said, rubbing his neck awkwardly and giving a tense smile. 

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but..." Pidge perked up. Weeding, huh? 

"Come on, Coran, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?" Pidge quirked a brow up and smirked, listening as Lance came closer to the edge where she and her seagull friend were hiding and took his telescope out to look at the stars. As much as he could since it was getting quite cloudy. Pidge was pretty sure that soon a storm will hit. 

"Oh, Lance, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." The boy scoffed and waved him off. 

"Well, she's out there somewhere. I just-- I just haven't found her yet." Pidge smiled. 

"At least he has a brain to not let himself marry someone he doesn't love." Pidge whispered. 

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Coran said, frowning at him. 

"Believe me, Coran, when I find her I'll know -- without a doubt. It'll just- bam! - hit me - like lightning." Lance said. That's when Pidge and everyone saw and heard it. The thunder and lightning in the distance. Keith and Shiro who were still in the water in their other forms gasped. 

"PIDGE!" They both called, but nothing. The waves drowned them out and swallowed them. The wind and rain hit and the boat was swaying like crazy. 

"Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" A sailor yelled. The sailors tried and tried. 

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here-- WOAHHH! PIDGE!" Scuttle said as he was blown away. Pidge falls off as well and watches with wide eyes as the ship crashes through storm. Lightning starts a fire. A rock looms ahead. 

"Look out!" Lance yells. Ship crashes and all are thrown overboard except Max.

"Shit- the dog!!" Pidge says to herself as she gets pulled in the water by the waves as well but manages to fight them. 

"Coran, hang on!" Lance says as he helps the ginger man out of the water. They're on a small boat. Suddenly, barking noises and Lance looks on the ship. 

"MAX!" He ponders if he should jump, but in the end does it. 

"Jump Max! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Max." He saves Max but is trapped on board. Pidge realizes something. 

"Wait...if the boat in on fire and they had fireworks...they have gunpowder and fireworks on board....Oh no...THE SHIP!" And just as she finished her thought the ship exploded. 

"LANCE!" Coran called. Pidge frowns. 

"God damn it--" She dives and starts swimming towards the ship wreck. She searches through the rubble and finds Lance. He starts sinking, letting go of the board he was floating on, unconscious. Pidge dives after him and pulls him up. 

"Stupid human- Watch your steps you idiot." Pidge snarls as she swims towards a beach close by with him. She just hopes he's alive. And there she was, laying on a beach, with Scuttle as she was looking at the human and undoing his shirt buttons. 

"Is he - dead?" The bird asked. Pidge put her hand together and start performing first aid. 

"Nope- But he will surely be if i don't do something about it." Pidge said as she pressed on his chest. She started counting. Suddenly he coughed and started breathing. Pidge and Scuttle both sighed in relief. 

"Some humans man..." Pidge said, running a hand through her hair and looked at Lance as he was breathing. She looked away, blushing. She hated to admit but he was cute. Hunk and Keith washed on a rock, watching Pidge. 

"Pidge! Thank God you're ok!" Hunk said. Pidge snorted. 

"Of course I'm ok. It's this idiotic human i'm worried about." She said, pointing at Lance. The human she was laying next to fluttered his eyes weakly and Pidge looked at him, surprised. 

"An....angel...??" He muttered. Pidge snorted and then heard the barkings of a dog. 

"Sorry loverboy. But I'm no angel. Gotta go!" She jumped in the water and Scuttle flew away. Keith and Hunk jumped in the water as well and just as Lance was about to get up, Max came and licked his face.

"Lance! Oh, Lance. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Coran joked as he came jogging and helped Lance up. The prince shook his head in disbelief. 

"A girl - rescued me....She was - an angel...she had the most - beautiful voice." Lance said. 

"Ah, Lance, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Max." Coran said. The three started leaving and the merpeople watched from behind a rock. Keith frowned. 

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Keith said. Hunk and Pidge nodded. 

"Agreed." They all said. Pidge tilted her head and hummed. 

"He was however..." Hunk smirked and wiggled his brows. 

"Handsome?" Hunk joked. Pidge scoffed. 

"Intriguing and dumb." Pidge added. Keith snorted. 

"Damn right he was. Come on. Let's go." The others left and Pidge looked for a while longer. She then jumped in the water as well. But Flotsam and Jetsam appear. Lotor was watching from his chamber.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with the human world so badly!! And she met a human! And not just any human - a prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that. King Triton's headstrong girl would make a charming addition to my little garden!" He started laughing as looked at the merpeople he had cursed and started laughing like a maniac. The game had begun. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sisters were all in the dressing room. Pidge was impatiently tapping her finger on one of the dressing tables. 

"Pidge-- Oh...You're done already?" One of them asked. Pidge snorted. 

"Andrina, you know I hate dressing up." Her other sister snorted. 

"You're in a good mood." Pidge rolled her eyes and smirked. She was in a good mood. She saw fire-works and a ship so close. Not to mention a human! She even got to feel him for a bit AND she got to perform first-aid on lungs! She was in a very good mood. She loved the human world a lot. Matt and their father come and Pidge smiles, passing them. 

"Hello, Matt. Father." She says and starts swimming away, happily. One of the girls clicked her tongue. 

"She must be in love or something." Her father gasps. 

"Katie? In love?" Her father asks with wide eyes. She was now with Keith and Hunk. He was pacing the ground in his crab form mumbling and Hunk was swimming after him in his fish form. 

"O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Pidge wasn't paying attention. She was picking petals apart and making some mental designs on how the boat had been built fully. 

"The sails were so big....The front had so much detail." Keith stopped pacing and frowned. 

"Pidge, stop talking crazy." Pidge hummed. 

"You think if I get close to the castle, i could maybe see some boats and analyze the human architecture?" Keith shook his head in disbelief. 

"Pidge - please!! Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Come on Keith! Didn't you think it was fascinating?!" Keith laughed and turned around. Pidge and Hunk looked at each other unimpressed and started swimming away as Keith started monologuing about how wonderful the sea was. 

"Down HERE is your home! Pidge- listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there--" He turned around and saw them gone. 

"GOD DAMN IT, PIDGE!" He yelled. Suddenly, a seahorse came to him. 

"Keith! Keith, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king." Keith paled. 

"T-The sea king?" He said, panicked. 

"He wants to see you right away - something about Pidge." Keith gasped and slapped himself with his hands as he turned back. 

"HE KNOWS!" 

* * *

In the palace throne room. Triton was looking at a flower. Keith swam inside, shily. Keith wasn't tall. He had a red tail and a black haired mullet. Shiro, his older brother, was next to the throne. His older brother had black hair but the middle part of it was white. He was bigger and more broad than Keith but he loved his bigger brother very much. 

"Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be...?Come in, Keith." Sam Holt Triton said. Keith walked in, trying to keep his composure. The king had a dark green tail and grey hair. Matt was there as well on the left side of the throne. He almost looked like Pidge, only with a bit longer and uncared for hair and a scar. He also had dark green eyes just like his dark green tail, similar to his father. Pidge had a lighter green color of tail.

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm....AHEM! Yes -yes, Your Majesty." Keith said, bowing. 

"Now, Keith, I'm concerned about Katie. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" Keith gulped. 

"Peculiar?" Keith asked. 

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming...You haven't noticed, hmm?" The King asked. 

"Oh - well, I--" Keith stuttered. 

"Keith...." He chuckled warily. 

"Hmmm?"

"I know you've been keeping something from me...In love?" Keith blinked in surprise. 

"What? Maybe with the human world, especially after she saved that guy--" He covered his mouth. 

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" Keith shrunk. What had he done....

* * *

"Hunk, what is it?" Pidge asked.

"Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Hunk chuckled. 

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Pidge's eyes widened as they entered the cove and saw the statue. 

"Are you CRAZY?! Oh my fucking god...NOW I LOOK LIKE A GIRL IN LOVE!" The two stared at each other and started laughing. 

"A-An angel?" Pidge said, stuttering as she put a hand dramatically on her forehead. They both started laughing again and then Pidge looked at the door of the place and her eyes widened. 

"Father...??" 

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Hunk gasped and backed away, turning around. 

"B-But Dad..." 

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Her father asked, his trident in his hand. Pidge's eyes widened. 

"He was dying!" 

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Katie, you know that! Everyone knows that! One less human to worry about!" Pidge frowned and crossed her arms. 

"You don't even know him. Maybe he was someone important." Pidge reasoned. Her father scoffed. 

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling."

"I don't care." She said. Her father frowned in rage. 

"So help me Katie I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!" Pidge's eyes widened in horror as he started blasting her collection. 

"NO!" Pidge said. Suddenly every artifact she had was dusted, even the statue. Not that she cared about it but the rest? She was heartbroken. She picked a page up that was slowly sinking and she sobbed. Her father looked at her, hurt and ashamed then leaves. Keith tries to get closer. 

"P-Pidge...I'm so sorry..." He said. She sniffles and looks at him. 

"Just...wait outside please..." Keith and Hunk sighed. She keeps sobbing and suddenly the eels starts swimming around. 

"Poor child."

"Poor, sweet child."

"She has a very serious problem"

"If only there were something we could do."

"But there is something." Pidge raises a brow and looks at the eels, surprised and scared. 

"Who...who are you?!" She demands. 

"Don't be scared."

"We represent someone who can help you."

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine-" 

"You and your prince-"

"Together, forever..." Pidge snorts and starts laughing. 

"PRINCE?! YOU THINK I'M CRYING BECAUSE OF THE PRINCE?! BUAHAHAHHA!" Pidge says. The eels look surprised. 

"Oh no no no...I love the human world NOT the prince. Who am I? A typical teenage girl? PFFT- Oh my, I'm crying over this guy I saw once~ BUAHAHAH!" The eels frowned. 

"Lotor has great powers." The first says. 

"The sea witch? Are you crazy?! Who do you take me for?! And idiot?! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Pidge said, crossing her arms. The eels snarl. 

"Grab her!" The one says to the second one. 

"WAIT! GAH! LET ME GO!!" The two eels grab her and start pulling her away. Outside were Keith and Hunk, waiting for her, when they see a form looming above them. 

"Pidge?" Keith asks. 

"Pidge- where are you going? Pidge, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" Pidge struggles and frowns.

"They're taking me to Lotor!" Keith and Hunk gasped. 

"Pidge, no! No, he's a demon, he's a monster!" Hunk said. Pidge frowned. 

"NO SHIT! WOAH!" The eels started swimming faster and Keith and Hunk looked at each other. 

"GO GO GO!" They both said, following the eels. They dragged Pidge inside of a cave and let her go at the door, pushing her in. 

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing...Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself."

"Why is everyone thinking I have a thing for the guy?" Pidge asked, crossing her arms. Lotor looked at her and blinked in surprise. 

"Hold up. Pause. What did you just say?" Pidge face-palmed. 

"I. Don't. Like. The. Guy. Are you deaf of something? Need me to switch the language??" Lotor looked dumbfound. Keith and Hunk were watching from the doorway, in their crab and fish form. 

"So...why are you here??" Pidge groaned. 

"YOU TELL ME! YOU JUST PUT YOUR EELS TO KIDNAP ME!" Lotor face-palmed. 

"Ok. Fuck this shit. I'm not being nice. Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me." Pidge frowned. 

"But that's a lose lose situation. Also, if i stay human, it means i will never see my family...My father, brother, sisters...my friends." Lotor chuckled. 

"My my...I have underestimated you. You are quite sharp~ Unlike that father of yours." Pidge frowned and snarled. 

"Don't talk like that about my father!" Lotor snapped his fingers and the plants around her grabbed her. 

"PIDGE!" Both Hunk and Keith said, but as they tried to get closer, even changing forms, the eels grabbed them. 

"Have we got a deal? Who am i kidding~ Of course we do. Now. Let us begin. The price is...YOU VOICE!" Pidge's eyes widened. 

"HOW AM I EVEN SUPPOSED TO FULFIL THE SHIT YOU'RE ASKING FOR IF I CAN'T TALK!" Pidge yelled in anger. Lotor laughed and started pouring stuff to make a potion. When he was done, he started circling the couldron with his hands and from the green smoke, emanating from the potion, rose two hands that snatched a golden light from Pidge's throat. Her eyes widened in horror as another light enclosed around her. Keith and Hunk gasped as Pidge's tail broke into two and the tails turned slowly into legs. The light faded and she gasped as she realized she couldn't breath. Hunk and Keith broke free from the eels hold and started helping Pidge swim up to get some air. 

They washed up around the castle. And just her luck, Lance was out with his dog, playing the flute, not too far away from where she was. If he started walking in her direction, he would find her in two minutes. 

"That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Max - where could she be?" Lance said, the word probably making fun of Pidge at this point. 

Pidge was staring amazed at her legs. She was also scared but....amazed none the less. 

"Ok...This is scary!" Hunk said as Pidge wiggled her toes. Suddenly, Scuttle dropped. 

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" Scuttle tried. 

"SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! Lotor took her voice and got her legs. Jeez, man..." Keith said, face-palming. 

"I knew that." Scuttle said. Hunk slapped himself with his fins from his fish form as Keith was hanging in his crab form, pacing around. 

"Pidge's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." Hunk said, horrified. Keith groaned. 

"And she's only got three days. Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-" Pidge's eyes widen and she picks Keith up, shaking her head. 

"...and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be...just be...just be miserable for the rest of your life because you love humans so much.... All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be." Keith said with a sigh. Pidge then looked at herself and scrunched her face up.

"Right...Humans use clothes." Hunk hummed. 

"Now, Pidge, I'm telling ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Scuttle says. Max smells Pidge and gets excited.

"Max? Huh...what, Max!" Lance calls after the dog. He starts running. Pidge was tying a rope around her waist as she used some sail from a ship wreck close by to cover herself. Hunk hummed. 

"It's not bad but...eh" Pidge crossed her arms, giving an unimpressed look. Keith face-palmed. 

"She doesn't have anything else YOU IDIOT!" Keith said, smacking him. Hunk hisses. 

"Ok ok...sheesh." Hunk says, rubbing his head. Pidge sighs and suddenly, she hears barking. Hunk dives in the water and Keith climbs on a rock. Pidge made a soundless gasp and kneels down opening her arms. She recognized the dog as the one that licked her. She smiled and ruffled the fur on his head. 

"Max...Max - Quiet Max! What's gotten into you fella?" Lance says and his eyes fall on Pidge who was playing with the dog. She was smiling at him and scratching him under his chin. Keith slowly climbed in Pidge's so called 'pocket'. 

"Oh...Oh, I see. Are you ok, miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really--" He was surprised to see her wave him off like it was nothing. Usually, girls were afraid of Max. Lance smirked and came closer, then froze. She seemed familiar. 

"You...seem very familiar...to me. Have we met?" Pidge frowns and is unsure if she should tell the truth. In the end, she nods. Lance's eyes widen. 

"We have met? I knew it! You're the one- the one I've been looking for that saved me-!" He tried to get close but Pidge put her hands up to stop him. He chuckled, realizing. 

"Yup. Sorry..." He has never seen someone actually saying no to him coming closer. What a peculiar girl...

"What's your name?" Lance asked. Pidge opened her mouth and then frowned. 

"What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" Pidge gives him a sad smile and shakes her head. Lance looks saddened. 

"Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought..." Pidge looked at him unimpressed and crossed her arms. She rolled her eyes. Lance blinked in surprise at that. She then looked down at the sand and smirked. She started drawing in the sand. Lance's eyes widen. 

"Oh!" He kneels down and looks. 

"K-A-T-H-L-Y-N. Kathlyn...What a cute name. Uhh...any nicknames?" Pidge taps her chin then shrugs, deciding to at least let him know. 

"K-A-T-I-E. Well Kati--" He freezes as he sees her doing a slash. 

"Huh...? P-I-D-G-E...? Pidge? Pidgeon?" Pidge put her hand over her mouth, her shoulder shaking as she's chuckling, but no sound coming out. She then tries to pantomime that she lost her voice by some ship-wreck or something. Lance frowns. 

"What is it? You're hurt? No, No...You need help." Pidge face-palms. Man, he was an idiot. She tried to step forward but she accidently trips, still not used to human legs and falls on him. Lance catches her. 

"Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on...Come on, you'll be okay." Lance coos her. Pidge raises a brow, skeptical, but lets him lead her where he wants to. He took her to the castle. 

* * *

"Washed up from a ship-wreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time." Allura, who was a servant at the castle and apparently knew Lance quite well, told her. Pidge however was analyzing the bubbles in the bath. What an interesting way of using those ingredients. She should take notes after this. Pidge was now testing it's consistency. Allura chuckled and poured some water on Pidge's head. She spurted and moved her bangs from her eyes. 

"I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you." Allura said, scrunching her face up at the sight of the ship sail. Pidge snorted, silently, as the woman actually thought she wanted to wear that thing. It was a need really. Keith however was still inside the dress, so he just got thrown in the bucket where they washed clothes. He was now listening to some dumb conversation while being drown in water with soap. 

"Well you must have at least heard about this girl."

"Well, Gretchen says--"

"Since when has Gretchen got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak--"

"Kill me..." Keith muttered as he was being sunk again. He needed to find Pidge but right now? He felt like puking. 

"Not my idea of a princess. If Lance's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here---" Keith frowned. What do you mean not a princess? Pidge was already a princess and she was smarter and prettier than anyone in the kingdom. God he hated those servants. The clothes got hanged. He jumped out of the clothes and managed to get to the kitchen. That's where he saw a huge knife and felt himself faint. Sorry Pidge. That was a big ass knife. 

In the room next to the kitchen was Coran, smoking from his pipe and Lance, looking out the window to see the sunset. 

"Oh, Lance, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -" Coran said, taking a blow out of the pipe. Lance turned around. 

"I'm tellin' you, Coran, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her." Lance says, with a dumb grin on his face. Coran looked unimpressed. 

"Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy." Allura giggled, pulling Pidge by the hand. Pidge smiled and put her hands up. She started singing something with her hands but Allura just pushed her forward. Pidge almost stumbled. She gave Allura an unimpressed look, then stepped into the light in a beautiful green dress. Coran smirked and came closer and Lance was staring with his mouth agape. Pidge snorted, soundlessly and closed his mouth by tapping his chin with the back of her hand. Coran watched with wide eyes as she did that. 

"Oh, Lance, isn't she a vision?" Coran asked. Pidge waved her hand, dismissing the argument and bowed as a thanks. Lance didn't expect that. Her body language had more personality than half the girls he has met had with words as well. It was astonishing to say the least. 

"Come come come, you must be famished." Coran said, pushing Pidge forward by the shoulders. 

"Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy?" Pidge smiles thankfully then eyes the fork. She smiles sadly as she picks it up and start twirling it around. Coran was pleased to see Pidge happy. 

"Uh. It's - It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Lance?" Coran asked. Lance frowned. 

"Sometimes you annoy me, Coran." He said, blushing. Pidge looked at Coran who smirked, teasingly. 

"My my~ What wouldn't you give for me to shut--" Suddenly the fork flew right past Coran's ear and he froze. Pidge smirked smugly as she leaned her head on her hand and pointed at the knife. Lance's eyes widened and he whistled lowly. 

"She's got you good there, old man." Lance said. Coran frowned. 

"If you may do something about him as well, miss." Pidge eyed the pipe and took it. Coran sighed then smiled. 

"Uh, do you like it? It is rather - fine..." Pidge blows into it and gets the contents all in Lance's face. He wheezes and Coran starts laughing. 

"I like this girl!" Pidge starts laughing soundlessly and Lance watches, mesmerized. He always thought he will never meet a girl with personality. Every girl he had met was the same. Just wouldn't do. They were all pretty but he cared about the mind and soul more than the pretty face. Lance started chuckling and then he laughed as well which made Pidge give him a smug grin. 

"Alright, you got me there, Pidge." Allura's eyes widened and Coran smiled. 

"Allura, my dear, what's for dinner?" Allura smiled sweetly. 

"Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab." Pidge felt her stomach drop. KEITH! 

* * *

Keith was watching the chef cook. Quite a skilled chef if not for the fact he was KILLING CRABS IN FRONT OF HIM! God, he felt sick knowing he was a crab too. The chef was singing as well. 

" _Les poissons_  
 _Les poissons_  
 _How I love les poissons_  
 _Love to chop_  
 _And to serve little fish_  
 _First I cut off their heads_  
 _Then I pull out the bones_  
 _Ah mais oui_  
 _Ca c'est toujours delish_  
 _Les poissons_  
 _Les poissons_  
 _Hee hee hee_  
 _Hah hah hah_  
 _With the cleaver I hack them in two_  
 _I pull out what's inside_  
 _And I serve it up fried_  
 _God, I love little fishes_  
 _Don't you--_ " The chef frowned. 

"Disgusting..." Keith muttered. 

"Zut alors, I have missed one!" The cook said as he looked at Keith. Keith gasped and played dead. 

" _Sacre bleu_  
 _What is this?_  
 _How on earth could I miss_  
 _Such a sweet little succulent crab?_  
 _Quel dommage_  
 _What a loss_  
 _Here we go in the sauce_  
 _Now some flour, I think_  
 _Just a dab_  
 _Now I stuff you with bread_  
 _It don't hurt 'cause you're dead_  
 _And you're certainly lucky you are_  
 _'Cause it's gonna be hot_  
 _In my big silver pot_  
 _Toodle loo mon poisson_  
 _Au revoir!_ " And so Keith got covered in sauce, flour, condiments and got thrown in a pot, almost. But he grabbed onto the edge and jumped out of the pot before hitting the water. The cook heard and turned confused. 

"What is this?" Keith got picked up and he grabbed onto the cooks nose with his claws. The man yelled. And the chasing began. Like a game of mouse and cat...where the mouse was smarter. The cook would get played by Keith as he ran around the kitchen. In the end, the cook hit the silverware on the shelf and all the plates and everything went tumbling down. In the other room, Allura heard the crash. She chuckled as Pidge covered her mouth, knowing what happened, then Lance and Coran looked at each other confused. 

"I think I'd better go see what Louis is up to." Allura opened the door and froze at the mess of the place. 

"Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" The cook said. Allura frowned. 

"Louis! What are you doing?!"

"Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, madame." Louis said, letting his head fall down. Allura rolled her eyes. Allura took the dishes he had and on a platter and started leaving. Coran was drinking wine as Lance was admiring Pidge as she was listening to Coran talk. 

"You know, Lance, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Lance shook himself out of his haze as her eyes fell on him. He felt his heart thump. Allura brought the plates and Coran raised the cover on his, showing Keith laying in salad leaves. Pidge's mouth fell open in shock as Lance and Coran were talking. 

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life."

"Easy, Coran, Easy." Pidge lifts her own plate cover and gestures for Keith to hid underneath hers. He crawls over to hers and hides. 

"It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Lance asks, a bit too eager. Pidge smirks, amused at his enthusiasm. Wasn't he a peculiar guy...? Lance frowned and pretended to pout. 

"Come on, Pidgey~ Pretty please." Pidge leaned her head on her hand smugly and gestured for him to go on. Lance gasped dramatically and put a hand above his heart. 

"You wound me." Pidge covered her mouth and put a hand to her forehead dramatically as well. Lance couldn't help but smile as she, childishly enough, joined his game. When he joked like this, girls would usually tell him to grow up or something along the lines of 'that's not the demeanor of a prince." The two laughed and Coran rolled his eyes. 

"Now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate." Coran said. But as he brought his fork down, Keith was already gone. 

* * *

Pidge was reading at her window. Lance noticed that after dinner, she insisted in reading. He has never seen anyone lit up seeing a library like that. It almost made him jealous. He was now playing with Max right near her window and Max was barking. 

"Come here boy!....Arrr..." He was now rubbing Max's head and when he looks up, he sees Pidge. Just then, she looked up from her book, then down at him. Lance waved. Pidge blushed a bit as he caught her looking his way. She waved and smiled apologetically and embarrassedly closed the window. She backed away with a silent sigh. Keith groaned. 

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." Keith notices that Pidge fell asleep as soon as she hit the mattress of the bed and sighs. 

"Hm. You are hopeless child. You know that? Completely hopeless..." Keith says with a sigh as he blows out the candle. 

"Good night, Pidge..." He says softly, laying on the bed as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Any sign of them?" Matt asks panicked, Shiro behind him. 

"No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your sister- or Keith." Matt sighs and Shiro goes over to him and hugs him. The King slumps down. 

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home!" Sam demanded. Matt nodded and the seahorse reporting swims out. 

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done..?" The father says, rubbing his face. Matt goes over to him. 

"We will find her, father. Pidge is a strong girl..." Matt assured him. 

"And I am sure my brother is right by her side to help her." Shiro said, more to himself rather than the two royals. The King nodded. 

* * *

Morning. The sun was shining. Pidge and Lance are leaving for their tour. Keith insisted that she wears a dress, but she chose to wear some comfy pants. Lance was surprised as well at the choice. They waved at Coran and Allura from the carriage. Pidge was excited to explore. Lance was happy to impress her. At some point, he noticed her hanging upside down, examining the carriage's wheels and mechanism. Lance blinked in surprise and started chuckling. 

"Watch it, you might hurt yourself." He said to her. She sits up and waves him off like it wasn't a big deal. 

"Falling out of a carriage? Jesus Christ woman, what are you thinking??" Pidge started chuckling soundlessly as she did and Lance blushed as he looked at her. They passed some water by a bridge and Hunk was there, jumping around. Keith got out of her pocket to talk to him. 

"Has he kissed her yet?" Hunk asked. Keith shook his head. 

"Not yet." Keith said. Hunk made a disagreeing noise by clicking his tongue. Pidge and Lance were exploring town and as Lance tried to take her to the shops with tailors, she insisted however in looking around at puppet shoes, a man building a carriage and street stands with food. She really wasn't like other girls. Lance then bowed down and smirked as he noticed a small pavilion where they could dance to the street musicians. 

"May I?" Pidge chuckled and rolled her eyes and then bowed as well. They danced and then Pidge gasped, bouncing around as she got an idea. 

"What?" Lance asked amused. She noticed to them and then made a turning motion. 

"Turn...? Switch...? Oh! You mean you act like the guy and I act like the girl??" Pidge nodded. Lance snorted and then coughed, getting in character. 

"Oh~ Pidge~ I am such a pretty girl and all i care about is clothes and make-up~ And marrying a hot guy~" He said, fluttering his eye-lashes. Pidge crossed her arms unimpressed. Pidge smirked and then posed as Hercules, pretended to flex, then pointed to her chest and made a motion to show 'big' and gave Lance a thumbs up. Lance spurted and started laughing, almost wheezing. 

"Ok ok...I deserved that." Lance said, putting his hands up in defense. Pidge stuck her tongue out. They both made their way back to the carriage and continued the tour. 

"Yo, Hunk! Any kissing?" Scuttle asked as he passed by. Hunk scoffed. 

"No, not yet." Hunk said, disappointed. 

"Hmm. Well they-- they better get crackin'." Scuttle says. The two however were leaving town and Lance let Pidge drive the carriage. She was better than Lance expected. She even set up and sped up to make it more fun. Lance had to hold on and started cheering her on as she did that. She manages to jump over a canyon, which left Lance dumbfound. They then cruised around, carelessly until, when the evening hit, they were in a lagoon on a boat. 

"Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Hunk said to the seagull. The bird scoffed. 

"Nothing is happening...Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. ok. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." Scuttle starts flying and starts cawing...or as he called it 'singing'...very loudly. 

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Lance said. Pidge recognized the voice and looked at Keith on the edge of the boat. They both face-palmed. 

"Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Keith says. Pidge raises a brow at him. Keith frowns and jumps in the water. 

"Thank god Shiro is my brother. You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood. Percussion...Strings...Winds... Words...." Keith cleared his throat. 

" _There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her._ " Lance perks up and stares at Pidge. She was admiring the surroundings, eagerly taking in all the information. 

" _And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_ " Pidge's eyes widened as she noticed Keith. He gets away from Lance's ear and the boy turns around, confused. 

"Did you hear something?" Lance asks. Pidge quirks a brow at him. God damn it, she was cute. 

" _Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_Possible she wants you too_  
_There is one way to ask her_ " Lance and Pidge meet gazes and they both smile. Pidge hated to admit but this goofball somehow got under her skin in this one day he had been so nice to her. 

" _It don't take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_ " Lance leaned forward a bit then paused, leaning away as he used the peddles of the boat to distract himself. Pidge frowned a bit at that jackass moved but ignored it. 

" _Sha la la la la la_  
_My oh my_  
_Look like the boy too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_Ain't that sad?_  
_Ain't it a shame?_  
_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_ " He looked at Pidge as she had her head leaning in her hand, as she usually did and he bit his lip. 

"You know...I feel bad about not knowing your family name...I'm Lance McLain and you are....hmmmm..." Pidge pointed at her neck. He raised a brow as he got an idea. 

"Heh - maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Smith? Ok, no. How 'bout - Jones? Brown?" Pidge scrunched her face up at the names. 

"Holt!" Keith whispered to Lance. Lance frowned. 

"Holt?" Pidge perked up and smiled. 

"Kathlyn Holt?" Lance asked. Pidge smirked and nodded. 

"Well, that's kinda pretty...Heh~" Lance and Pidge touched hands and looked into each others eyes. 

" _Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl_ " Keith led the boat inside a beautiful place with fireflies, branches touching the water and leaning above the two and they were still staring at each other. 

" _Sha la la la la la_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You got the mood prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You want to kiss the girl_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_Float along_  
_And listen to the song_  
_The song say kiss the girl_  
_Sha la la la la_  
_The music play_  
_Do what the music say_ " All the animals were now singing. Lance was slowly leaning closer and Pidge was closing the distance as well. So close yet so far away. 

" _You got to kiss the girl_  
_You've got to kiss the girl_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_You've gotta kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_ " And just as their lips were about to touch, the boat tips over. The animals flee and Keith face-palms. What happened?! The eels. They were there to ruin her chances. Lance chuckled and sighed. 

"Whoa, hang on - I've gotcha." Lance said, going to help Pidge. Lotor, who had been watching, chuckled. 

"Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time for Lotor to take matters into his own tentacles! Triton's daughter will be mine- and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Lotor chuckles as he tranforms into a human girl with Pidge's voice. 

* * *

Lance was out at night, playing the flute.

"Lance, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Coran says, pointing up. He looks up to see Pidge, drawing the architecture of the castle using charcoal and paper. He smiles at her then looks at his flute. He tosses it into the water and looks back at the window to see Pidge gone. As he was about to go after her- he hears the song of a voice. A voice he recognizes as Pidge's (even if he doesn't know that. For him it's his savior.) As she signs, he is placed under the spell of the girl (who was Lotor in disguise). His eyes lit up yellow and his face fell, expressionless. The spell was in place. 

* * *

Scuttle, flying toward castle in morning, he sees the windows open and enters Pidge's room. 

"Pidge! Pidge! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Scuttle says. Keith looks up and frowns. 

"What is this idiot babbling about?" He says, half asleep. Pidge sits up and rubs her eyes. 

"Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzing about the prince getting himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" Scuttle says. He starts flying away. Pidge frowns. That can't be right. She stretches and gets out of bed. She walks out of her room and starts slowly descending the stairs. She sees Coran, Lance and another girl. 

"Well, uh - err, Lance. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear." Coran says, smiling awkwardly. 

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Pidge's eyes widened and her heart dropped. Her first thought however wasn't slaving for Lotor...but the fact he was getting married to someone else after what they had yesterday. Was that all she was to him?

"Oh, yes - of course, Lance, but, er - but these things do take time, you know...." Coran said, rubbing his neck, awkwardly. 

"This afternoon, Coran. The wedding ship departs at sunset." Coran's face dropped. 

"Oh, oh - very well, Lance- as you wish." Coran says. Pidge starts leaving and Lotor watches her, satisfied his plan was working so far. He chuckled and put a hand on his shell necklace, the one containing Pidge's voice. She was his and his alone. 

* * *

The wedding ship was departing and Pidge watched as it was leaving the docks. She tried to hold it in, but in the end, that dork of a prince somehow got in her heart. She sniffled as tears rolled down. She was crying. She was confused and Keith could see it on her face as he was approaching that she didn't understand what she was feeling. Hunk was looking up at her from down in the water and he shed a tear for her as well. It was a pitiful sight, to see Pidge, the strongest and bravest person they knew, crying. 

Scuttle however was humming and flying when he heard a familiar voice. Pidge? That wasn't Pidge. He went over to a porthole and looked through to see a girl. 

"What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear  
I'll look divine  
Things are working out according to my ultimate design  
Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!" But in the mirror, instead of the girl, appeared Lotor. 

"The sea witch! Oh no...He's- I gotta...Pidge!" He flew away and went over to the dock. 

"PIDGE! I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and he was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!" Pidge's eyes widened in horror. 

"Are you sure about this?" Keith asked. Scuttle nodded. 

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!" Pidge, Keith and Hunk frowned. 

"What are we gonna do!?" Hunk asked, panicked. Pidge looks at the sky with wide eyes. 

" _...Before the sun sets on the third day..._ " She snarls and jumps in the water, trying to swim. Hunk and Keith watch as she swims away. Hunk turns into a merman and goes after her. 

"PIDGE!" Keith calls and jumps in the water as well, turning. 

"HUNK! Get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you! I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." Keith said. Hunk nodded. 

"What - What about me? What about ME?" Scuttle asked. Keith looked up. 

"You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" Keith says. He dives down and Scuttle blinks confused. 

"Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" He flies off to rally the animals and fish. He starts cawing and all the animals such as birds, fishes, even seals, starts following him. 

"Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" Scuttle yells. But as the animals were going towards the boat, the weeding was in progress. Lance was walking alongside Lotor, down the aisle. Max was growling at Lotor so he hit him with his heels. Lance was devoid of any life. As they got to the front of the boat, a priest was waiting. 

"Dearly beloved..." The priest started. Somewhere behind the boat was Hunk. 

"Don't worry Pidge. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." Pidge looked unimpressed at the panting Hunk and sighed. She patted him on the shoulder than she started swimming. 

"P-Pidgggeee!" Hunk called to her, but followed nonetheless. 

"Yes, um, do you Lance, take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Asked the priest. Lance, under the spell nodded. 

"I do." He said, devoid of feeling. 

"Eh, and do you--" Cawing. Everyone was confused. Lotor looks up to see Scuttle and a flock of birds coming for him. He yelped and ducked the avian attack. Max started barking as the birds went around, causing havoc. Seals, birds, crabs, fishes, all jumped on the boat, either targeting Lotor or causing a scene between the participants to the weeding. 

"...then by the power inves-" The priest tried to say. Lotor growled. 

"Get away from me you slimy little-" Lotor gets picked up by some seals just as Pidge was climbing on the boat. He gets thrown into the cake and a pair of dolphins spurt out water on him. Pidge watches, shocked and thankful as the chaos takes place. Scuttle picks at the shell Lotor had around his neck and Lotor gasps. 

"Oh, why you little-" Max breaks free from Coran's hold and bites Lotor, which left him fall and the shell flew in the air. Pidge and Lotor watched with wide eyes as the shell was falling. Suddenly, a light came flowing, Pidge's voice singing as it twirled around Pidge. Lance shook his head, the spell fading and everyone on the ship watched with wide eyes as Pidge's voice went in her throat. Pidge put a hand on her neck and cleared her throat. 

"Oh My God....I..I can speak again...MY VOICE IS BACK!" Pidge said, putting both hands around her neck. Lance's eyes widened. 

"Pidge...?" He said in disbelief. She sighed in relief. 

"Hi, Lance." She said. Max came barking at her feet and she laughed, a bubbly laughter that made Lance melt. 

"You - you can talk! Wait... You're the one who saved me!" Pidge snorted. 

"Well...I couldn't leave a pretty face like yours to drown, could I?" 

"Lance! Get away from her!" Lotor called, his voice back to normal. Lance went and hugged Pidge. 

"It - it was you all the time." Lance said, still in disbelief. The girl he fell in love with has been with him the whole time. 

"Well I WANTED to tell you but..." She let the sentence hang since it was self explanatory. Lance and Pidge leaned closer and Lotor gasped. 

"LANCE, NO!" But the sun was setting. Pidge's eyes widened as the sun faded and she felt a sharp pain in her body. She fell on her knees. Lance looked at her, scared. 

"You're too late! You're too late!" Lotor said, purple lightning hitting him as he turned back to his normal self with tentacles. Everyone gasped. Lance looked at Pidge with wide eyes as she now had a tail. 

"So long, loverboy!" Lotor says as he grabs Pidge and she struggles to get out of his hold. 

"PIDGE!" He screams but Lotor already jumped overboard with Pidge. Lotor drags her, chuckling. 

"Poor little princess - it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to--" Suddenly Lotor freezes, a trident at his neck. 

"Lotor, STOP!" Pidge's father calls. Next to him was Keith, Shiro and her brother, Matt. 

"Why, King Triton! Ha ha ha - How ARE you?" Lotor asks, crudely. 

"Let her go!" Matt demands. 

"Not a chance, pretty boy! She's mine now. We made a deal." Pidge snarled. 

"YOU FORCED ME INTO THE DEAL YOU SICK FUCK--" The eels caught her and covered her mouth. She looked at her family and friends with hurt in her eyes. Lotor pulled out a paper with Pidge's forged signature and Sam snarled. He aimed his trident and it and tried to burn it. It failed. 

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better...." Lotor sing-sang, swimming around Pidge as he trailed her with his finger. Up on the surface, Lance was sailing away in a boat. 

"Lance! What are you doing?!" Coran yells. 

"Coran, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again." But in the ocean, Pidge was pleading to his father. 

"Dad...Think rationally about this...Y-You have so many more daughters-- FATHER DON'T!" But Triton was raising his trident to sign the new contract. 

"NO!" Both her and Matt screamed at the same time, everyone staring wide eyed at him. Lotor was overcome by a maniac look. 

"Ha! It's done then!" Lotor says in triumph. A swirl of golden magic comes and Pidge's father withers into a small sad plant. Pidge covered her mouth as the eels let her go. 

"No...Oh, No!" Pidge said, shaking her head in disbelief. Matt, Shiro and Keith backed away in horror. 

"Oh, your majesty..." Shiro says, quietly. 

"At last, it's mine. Ho, Ho..." Lotor says as he picks up the crown and trident. Pidge snarls and lounges at Lotor. 

"PIDGE NO!" Matt and Keith call out to her. 

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no- AAAAHH!" A harpoon coming out of nowhere hits Lotor. Pidge backs away and looks up. Lance. 

"NO! LANCE! YOU IDIOT!" Pidge says as she and her friends get caught in Lotor's tentacles. He looks up at Lance. 

"Why you little troll!" Lotor snarls. Lance starts swimming up. 

"After him!" Flotsam and Jetsam attack and pull Lance down after he gets to the surface to breath. Keith looks at Hunk who was also caught by Lotor and they both frown. 

"COME ON, HUNK!" They both nod and manage to escape the tentacles by shape-shifting. They swim up and take the eels off of Lance. 

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Pidge frowns. 

"You say goodbye to your pets!" She grabs Lotor's hair and pulls, making him miss and hit the eels that turn to dust and explode. Lotor gasps. 

"Babies! My poor, little poopsies!" Lotor was now seeing red. He looked up to see Pidge swim to the surface. Matt, Shiro, Keith and Hunk watched in horror as Lotor started growing in size because of his rage and the trident. 

"LANCE! YOU- YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Pidge yells. 

"If that's the way to greet someone who loves you sure...Kinda preferred you when you didn't talk but- I won't leave you, Pidge!" Pidge frowns when suddenly, Lotor grows underneath them, raising them on his crown. 

"What..." Lance says in disbelief.

"The fuck..." Pidge continues. They both jump in the water as Lotor laughs like a psychopath. 

"You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" Pidge and Lance stared at Lotor. 

"What a bitch..." Pidge muttered to herself. Lance face-palmed. He looked up and gasped. 

"PIDGE! LOOK OUT!" A tentacle was coming their way. They dodged. 

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Pidge snarls as Lotor starts wrecking havoc. 

"At least speak clearly, sheesh." Pidge says, sarcastically as the waves grow bigger. 

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE SARCASTIC?!" Pidge groans. 

"THAT'S HOW I COPE WITH FEAR. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT! WOAH!" Lotor creates a whirlpool and raises some shipwrecks. Pidge holds onto a rock. Lance was being dragged under the water. 

"LANCE!" He manages to get on one of the ship-wrecks. Lotor sees Pidge and blasts the rock she was holding onto. 

"PIDGE-- AGH!" A wave hit the ship-wreck and Lance got plastered to the ship's floor. Pidge looks up from the bottom of the whirlpool. 

"Welp, aren't ya funny, pal- HOLY!" She dodges, crawling, the blasts coming from her father's trident. Lance gets up on the floor and starts stirring the ship-wreck. Lotor was chuckling as he raised the trident up. Pidge's eyes widened in horror. 

"So much for true love!" Pidge puts an arm up, more instinctively other than protecting herself since it was pretty useless. As Lotor is about to finish Pidge, Lance steers the ship into him. He is impaled and dies most horribly. He collapses, lightning striking him and he pulls the boat down with him. Lance jumps off the boat to save himself. Hunk, Keith, Shiro and Matt watch with wide eyes what happened. The clouds immediately let the sun through and the waves become peaceful in a matter of seconds. The trident falls back to Triton and everything reverts to normal. Keith sighs. 

"Well, it's like I always say. Children got to be free to lead their own lives." Keith says. The other three raise a brow as the King emerges from underwater. 

"You- always say that?" Shiro asks. Matt snorts. Hunk searches the water frantically. Lance was searching the water as well. 

"Where's Pidge?" Hunk asks. Everyone felt their hearts drop. 

"I'm alive. BARELY." Pidge groans as she comes out of the water, rubbing her head. 

"PIDGEON!" Matt yells as he jumps her. 

"MATT WHAT THE- WOAH!" The two end up diving thanks to Matt's strenght. The other four eye Lance. He shrinks. 

"I DIDN'T do anything to your daughter...sir...um...King...Your majesty." Lance says. Keith and Hunk snorts. 

"We know you didn't. You just couldn't kiss her on time. If you did...this shit wouldn't have happened." Lance blinks and frowns. 

"YOU'RE THOSE WEIRD ANIMALS THAT FOLLOWED US TO THE LAGOON. Oh for fucks sake..." Lance said, face-palming. Shiro and The King wheezed as Hunk and Keith frowned at Lance. 

"Well my boy...As long as you make my daughter happy, I am fine. But of course, if you hurt her i will cut your...What did Pidge call it? Dick? Yeah, that's the one! I will cut it off!" Lance yelped and backed away. 

"N-No sir..." Pidge snorted from behind Lance. 

"Well...He seems like a pussy so you won't have what to cut--" Lance frowns.

"I liked you better when you didn't speak." Pidge snorted and everyone else looked at Lance with narrowed eyes. Lance yelped and hid behind Pidge. 

"I-It's a joke.." He said, his voice cracking. 

* * *

In the end, the two got married. Pidge FINALLY wore a dress. She had a special ability which was passed between the royals for generations...To turn human as she pleased. This brought peace between the two species, the human and merpeople kingdom reuniting under the rule of Pidge and Lance. Which was pretty...well? Pretty chaotic since they were the well known chaotic duo. Skipping duties as they let Pidge's brother and father handle them, going to meet Pidge's sister, going on different trips and adventures. Chaos indeed. But when they did their responsibilities, they did them better than anyone else could. 

**And they lived happily ever after**

**The end**


End file.
